middleschoolworstyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Middle School The WORST Years of My Life
Summary of the Book This is the book that first started the Middle School seires. The main character and narrator, Rafe Khatchadorian, just started middle school. He starts off as an ordinary kid. When Rafe was at a school assembly, as he was looking through the rules of the school; his imaginary friend, Leo, introduces Rafe to the idea of breaking school rules, he thought it would make his school year awesome and entertaining. The Characters Rafe's future step-father, Bear, has gotten engaged to his bioligal mother, Jules. He is lazy and is always yelling about him of how Jules is not being too hard on him once Rafe started Operation R.A.F.E. Immediately he sets off the school's fire alarm, but after that he could not really pull that off, so he went with the beginner stuff for now. Rafe develops a crush on Jeanne Galletta. She has not been to his elementary school, and she was smart. She then became his math tutor when Rafe's grades were going down. They end up only being friends. Four minutes into Rafe's first day of school, he's already made himself an enemy, Miller. He tells him that the seat is already taken, and Miller ends up having the seat. It only gets worse from there. The teachers like Donatello of Rafe has view them as evil. Rafe has a creative imagination and changes up story lines. Rafe's little sister, Georgia Khatchadorian, also hasn't been easy on him. She has been telling on him, but at least he's trained her to not barge into his room as he said. She is still annoying to him, however. Rafe kept breaking more rules and kept on getting to his goals of being bad throughout the story. The End Near the end of the third quarter, Rafe gets sent to Dontello's office, the principal. Jules is there, too. Rafe gets expelled from HVMS due to his destruction of school property. He put grafti on the front of the school and drew a moral that sent a message: STAY IN SCHOOL, but still viewing the teachers as not good. They ended up finding the notebook that told everything about Operation R.A.F.E. Rafe then had to go to summer school. Then it's suggested that since he had such great art, he went to Airbooks Art School, a school all about art. Now Rafe has to go with Jules everyday to her work restaurant, Swifty's, because he cannot be trusted to stay home alone. And since Jules and Bear had been arguing, after he accidentally knocked her onto the ground outside of the house and being sent to medical treatment, she erases the voicemail Bear leaves before he can even finish. Then she tells Rafe and Georgia that he would not be living with them anymore, and that she can hopefully stop working double shifts at Swifty's since Bear did not work. Bear then moves out a few days later. Next year, Rafe would be starting at a new art school and not HVMS since he was expelled. Rafe is excited of the idea of art school. But for now, he has to go to Swifty's every day until Jules finishes her lunch shifts.